Can You Go Back Home?
by minerva's-kitten
Summary: Summary: Not all of Albus's children are as perfect as people think. So we are left with the question can you go back home? Follow the dates up to a moment of exposure that shocked the Golden Trio into silence to find out. ADMM and family.
1. The Wedding

**I thought this was a good idea. I mean not all Dumbledores are perfect right?**

Disclaimer: It's not mine! I borrow!

Summary: Follow the dates up to a moment of exposure that shocked the Golden Trio into silence. ADMM and family.

_**Can You Go Back Home?**_

**Chapter 1: Wedding**

**July 14, 1957**

This was undoubtedly Minerva's happiest day. Here she was in a flowing gown of white satin spinning around the dance floor with her husband. She just couldn't feel more alive than being in Albus's arms. Yes…she was now married to the great Albus Percival Wulfiric Brian Dumbledore.

Of course the marriage had to be kept secret; but it was all worth it to know she was with the man that truly and deeply loved her with all his heart. But still; Minerva could not shake the feeling that something was troubling her new husband. What it was she didn't know and knew if he wanted to tell her he would. He never kept a secret from her unless it was important; so she knew she could wait and decided to just enjoy the day.

&#

He was married. This should have been the happiest day of his life; but Albus felt something was missing. He didn't have to guess what it was though; he knew. Albus knew that what was missing was a piece of himself that he hadn't seen in four years and he doubted he'd see it tonight. But still…today he had married his true love and decided to have as much fun as he could as he graced his wife with a charming smile and spun her around the dance floor.

Back in the darkest corner of the dance hall; where she was sure no one would see her stood a woman of twenty-five. To make sure she was not seen she wore sunglasses to cover her eyes; she knew he would point out her eyes out anywhere, and she was wearing all black. True it was not the best attire for a wedding, especially one as special as this but this woman could not afford to be seen. She knew the consequences if she got caught and was not incline to have them. So she stayed in her corner and celebrated a very happy moment in her family's life from afar.

After twenty more minutes the woman felt a burning sensation on her left forearm and with a finally look to the wedding couple she turned and left the hall.


	2. The Broach

I own nothing.

Italics is a letter.

**Chapter 2: The Broach**

**August 3, 1957**

It was their first day back from their honeymoon and Deputy Headmaster Albus Dumbledore was eager to get to his wife's private quarters to escort her to breakfast. They had agreed with Headmaster Armando Dippit that it would be best if Minerva appeared to still live in her own chambers; even though the castle had been kind enough to give them their own. To help with the appearances the castle had even been kind enough to make a secret corridor so both professors could get to their own respected chambers unseen and without raising suspicions.

So it was with a light jump in his step that Albus knocked on his beloved's door. Minerva exited not a minute later and took her husband's arm. As they walked down to the Great Hall Albus noticed a new piece of jewelry added to her ensemble.

"My dear what is that on your robe?" he asked stopping and looking at the broach.

It was very lovely with three black opals set in silver in order of descending size and in the middle a single diamond.

"Do you like it? I found it on my night stand this morning when I woke up," she explained lightly caressing the stones, "there was even a note with it but not a signature. I suspect an anonymous wedding gift from someone at the school. Though they really shouldn't have spent so much."

"May I see the note Minerva?" Albus asked stealing his gaze from the object he never thought he'd see again to look at Minerva.

"Of course Albus," she said pulling a small piece of paper out of her robe pocket and handing it to him. Albus took the note and quickly read though it; a small smile gracing his face.

_Congratulations on the perfect couple finding each other! May your love always protect you and yours!_

At least he knew he wasn't hated; Albus laughed to himself. "My dear Professor I believe you have been graced with a silent angel," he chuckled and led his wife to breakfast.


	3. The firstno second born

Nothing is mine.

the italics is a letter.

**Chapter 3: The First…No…Second-born**

**January 5, 1965**

Three hours ago Albus was having his hand crushed and his ears were taking a Scottish beating as his wife delivered their first child. And now here he was holding the little blue bundle in his arms as Minerva slept.

The boy was already very handsome. He had his father's looks his eyes with the beginnings of some black hair.

True this was his second child but he was the only one that knew. It still pained him though. Oh how he wished she was here; he knew she'd love to see her brother. But she wouldn't come; she was lost forever in a sea of hatred. He prayed every night she'd resurface and come back but it didn't seem like it would ever happen.

As if on cue at his last thought an owl flew through the opened window and landed on the arm of Albus's chair. Ever so quietly Albus took the parcel from the owl and watched him fly off. He then placed the little boy in the cradle by his mother's side of the bed and opened the parcel. Out dropped two pairs of soft blue socks. They looked to be hand knitted and were of the color of the sky with small yellow lemon drops dancing around them.

Albus chuckled as he held up a pair his size and a pair that were definitely for the baby. It was then he noticed the note at the bottom of the package. He read it and smiled….

_You can never have enough socks. These are to help you match dad, Robert Wayne._

A lone tear trickled down Albus's face and onto the parchment. Maybe there was hope for his first born after all.


	4. A Child, Grandchild, and Meeting

I know right now hte chapters are short and it's a bit confusing. But it get's longer and better later.

Disclaimer: I wish this was mine.

**Chapter 4: A Child, a grandchild, the first contact**

**December 5, 1967**

Today was both a time of joy and sorrow for Albus. Just an hour ago he welcomed his daughter into the world. The baby looked as perfect to him as the one he had lost. He sat in the hospital chair holding her.

Less than an hour old and she already had her father wrapped around her finger. She had a few ringlets of curly black hair and the darkest green eyes. She would definitely look like her mother as the years progressed.

Looking into his little girl's angelic face he was reminded of another angel that had slipped away. He vowed the next time he saw her he would apologize for everything and do what ever it took to bring her back.

**December 11, 1967**

A girl. How was it possible? She didn't know. Would her lover…no master be furious? Of course. He wanted a boy not a girl.

The woman; now thirty-five, was given a month sabbatical to have her baby and to return. She was told that if it was a girl she should kill it before anyone knows of it. She didn't want to and seeing the baby's face she knew she never could. Lying in the abandon home she made a decision; to save her baby she would have to go home. She just prayed he'd be understandable; after all they had a new baby as well…maybe they would be amiable to keeping hers.

**December 24, 1967**

Headmaster Dumbledore was in his office working on his last bit of correspondence when one of his many instruments started going crazy. Grabbing his wand he quickly and quietly rushed into the nursery…only to find a figure with dark hair singing to the baby while staring out of a window.

He visible relaxed till he saw his son and daughter in their beds. He instantly tensed up again and trained his wand on the figure.

"What is you business in this castle?" he asked blocking the only exit with his body.

"The favor of a home and protection," the figure replied turning around. Albus stared blankly at the woman before him.

The years were very good to her; she looked only twenty-four. Her long brown hair was flowing freely down her back and her blue eyes as always gave off a faint glow. They shone with such a mixture of emotions that Albus could not pick them out. In her arms she held a small baby with a tuft of the same dark curls and chocolate eyes.

"C-Calypso what are you doing here?" he hissed stowing his wand and walking up to her.

"I came to see Rachel and Robert…and to ask you a favor," she sighed looking at the small baby in the cradle.

"She really is beautiful. I assume she'll grow up to be like her mother."

"I like to think so," Albus nodded.

"I'm glad you and Minerva are so happy together," Calypso said running a free hand through the baby's black curls.

"I am as well. I noticed she received a rather special wedding gift," he said watching the woman pull her hand out of the cradle.

"I thought it for the best. She deserves protection," Calypso sighed.

"So do you," he said lifting her chin to look him in the eyes. It was then the baby in her arms started to fuss.

"Oh hush now love. It's all right," the woman cooed and the baby fell back to sleep.

"Who is that?" he asked eyeing the new born.

"This is Natalie Maria Riddle. My daughter," she said handing the baby to Albus.

"She's very beautiful," he replied, "does the father know?"

"All he knows is that I left to have her. He can never know of her," she replied, "if he finds out she's a girl he'll have her killed."

"Then what do you intend to do?"

"I had hoped you would look past my faults and raise her," she said with tears in her eyes.

"Why not stay and raise her yourself. We can protect you and the child," he said grabbing her hand.

"No you can't," she sniffed, "I made my choice but she still has a chance. You can't go back and hope everything goes back to the way it was."

"True. But there are always roads to get home from where you are," he replied.

"Then maybe we can meet on level ground again," she smiled and kissed his cheek.

She then kissed her daughter's head and went to the toddler's bed. "Don't give them trouble and be a charmer sweet Robert," she whispered in the boy's ear before kissing his head and placing a stuffed lion at the foot of his bed.

She then moved back to the cradle. "I know you will get what ever you want from da' but don't be greedy. Be as sweet and kind as you are now darling Rachel," she whispered to the baby and placed a black panther with a green tiger's eye necklace around it in the cradle.

She then walked back to Albus and gave him a white panther with an amber tiger's eyes necklace for her daughter. She kissed Natalie once more before walking back to the window and jumping out. He ran to the window but saw nothing. He laid his grandchild in bed with his daughter and went to bed.

Quite a Christmas present for his wife in the morning.


	5. Twins

I own nothing.

AS always italics is a letter.

**Chapter 5: Twins**

**March 9, 1975**

It was nine o'clock in the evening and Minerva was staring out on the grounds at the black lake.

"She won't come my dear. She'll do anything to keep her child and yours safe," Albus said as he came up behind his wife. He circled his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder.

"I know Albus but I was still hoping," she sighed, "I figured maybe she was just waiting till everyone was asleep. I feel as though she's resentful for having a step-mother the same age as her."

"Not true my dear," he said shaking his head.

"How do you know? You said yourself that Christmas was the first time you've seen her since she graduated college," she said turning around to look him in the eye.

"True my dear I did," he nodded, "but I also know that she wouldn't have given you that broach if she didn't approve of you."

"R-really?" Minerva asked as her hand went to the piece of jewelry on her robes. She had always worn it since she had received it; feeling a since of safety with it on.

"Yes my dear," he smiled leading her to the couch, "I gave it too her before she moved to France. I told her as long as she wore it nothing bad could harm her."

"Why? Is there some kind of charm on it?"

"No…well not really. It was just my way of knowing how she was feeling," he explained, "but I feel she has since disabled that charm and done something of her own design. She is quite adept at creating charms and enchantments so whatever she did I'm sure is some of the best safety you can have."

"Then I shall always wear and cherish it forever then," Minerva smiled and kissed his lips.

Albus was leaning in for another kiss when there was a tapping at the window. Minerva got up and retrieved the package from the large owl before returning to sit beside her husband. Minerva slowly opened the parcel and found one large pair and one small pair of hand knitted red and purple socks, a book called Cinderella, a green quill, and two teddy bears. One with a red bow; the other a yellow bow.

"She came after all," Albus chuckled looking at the pair of socks she knitted him and Robert again.

"I guess so," Minerva smiled and read the note….

_Blessings never falter your family. Twice in one is a grand thing._

_ Two lions to join the pride; two men to keep the name._

_ Love is always with you; and safety as well._


	6. Mother and Daughter Meet

I own nothing.

bold italics is a letter and italics is a letter. And so step mother and daughter meet.

**Chapter 6: The Meeting of Mother and Daughter**

**October 5, 1976**

Again. It happened again. Why? She didn't know. How did she birth another precious little girl? She didn't know. Nor did she care. All she knew was that she had to get this wonderful baby to Albus Dumbledore or all hope was lost.

**October 7, 1976**

Just days left and he would have another child to add to his family. Whether it would be a girl or boy Albus didn't know; but he would be happy with the outcome either way.

Albus sat in his office looking over the final preparations for the Halloween feast when he had the distinct impression that someone was behind him. He spun around to see a woman sitting on open window's seal. "Calypso? What ever is the matter?" he asked seeing her tear streaked face.

"I need your help again," she cried, "pulling back the blanketed bundle she was holding to reveal a small baby with a tuft of dark auburn hair and sky blue eyes.

"Oh Calypso," he sighed getting out of his chair and walking toward the woman.

"You will keep her won't you? Minerva will lover her won't she?" Calypso cried handing him the baby.

"Of course we will angel. But please be careful. He'll only…"

"I know daddy," she cried kissing her baby and his cheek, "just keep Natalie Maria and Madeline Brittney safe and give Minerva this." She handed over a letter before falling out of the window.

* * *

Later that night as Albus and the children slept; Minerva sat down in her favorite armchair with a cup of tea and took the letter in her hand. It was a simple cream colored envelope; but the seal was very interesting. The seal was a snake in the form of a C and a panther jumping across it.

Minerva broke the seal and took the letter out of it. As she read she had tears form in her eyes.

_**Dearest Mother,**_

_** I know not whether it is my right to call you this but I'd rather not say Minerva. I am sure by now father has told you of his former life and of mine. I pray you do not hold this against my daughters and love them as your own children. **_

_** I write to ease your doubts about my feelings for you. I'm sure you believe father but still have doubts as he does not truly understand me. I want you to know that I do approve of your marriage. Even though we are very close in age I have watched you with your children and mine from a far for years and can safely say you are a far better mother than mine ever was.**_

_** Had things been differently maybe I could have stayed with father and not taken the road I did…but then again things always happen for a reason. Maybe one day I can come home to my babies and family, but for now I must stay with my master.**_

_** I must leave now for he will soon be requesting me. But I leave you with this. I truly love you and father and all the children. I wish that one day I will meet you and we can embrace as a child and mother should. Until then I ask only two things. I ask that you care for my daughters as your own and I ask that you never take your broach off when out.**_

_** All my love,**_

_** Calypso Morgana**_

Minerva finished the letter and stared into the fire. She sent a silent prayer up to the man listening that Calypso would be safe. She then laid a hand on her vastly protruding stomach. "I know you can hear me little one," she said rubbing her stomach, "and I just wanted to let you know that that I'll do whatever I can to keep my children safe."

* * *

**October 24, 1976**

Minerva sat in bed feeding her new born daughter while Albus watched them from a near by chair. "She's so beautiful Albus," Minerva sighed looking down at the baby. She had auburn curls and her mother's green eyes.

"She is indeed my love," he nodded smiling.

"Do you think Calypso will come or send something?" Minerva asked looking out the open window.

"I can't say," Albus said shaking his head, "she is like her name….a goddess as changeable as the sea."

"Oh," she sighed, "well how did you get her name?"

"Carrie named her. She was always fascinated by the sea and decided to name her daughter after one of the Greek and Roman goddesses," he replied.

"So how did she come into what she is now?"

"She's always been really angry about the divorce. She used to come and visit on holidays and the odd weekend till one day she just stopped."

"What happened," Minerva asked?

"I found out her mother died of cancer and she ran off as soon as she graduated from the University. Eventually I heard from some aurors and informants that she had joined Voldemort," he replied, "I never saw her again for fourteen years till the night Rachel was born. And only then it was to give me Natalie. Then she came back to give us Madeline."

"And both girls are his aren't they?" she asked switching the baby to the other side. He nodded.

"Then we will keep them as safe as possible," she said resolutely.

"Of course," he nodded as a small owl flew in the window and landed next to Albus. He took the small package and sat at the end of the bed.

"What is it?" Minerva asked as the baby fell asleep. Albus opened the package to reveal a small stuffed dog wearing a ruby tiger's eye necklace. He handed the dog to Minerva and read the note allowed…

_Beautiful Cassie Marissa safety is with you. Love and grace be your guide. _

"She is odd, but I still love her," Minerva replied handing the baby to Albus to put in the cradle. "As do I Tabby. As do I."

* * *

**October 31, 1976**

It was eleven o'clock on Halloween night and Minerva Katherine McGonagall-Dumbledore was curled up in her favorite armchair reading. Her son was up in his common room, she hoped sleeping, and she knew the other six were asleep in their nursery. Her husband was still at the Ministry and she had decided to wait up for him.

Minerva had been completely engrossed for more than an hour in her novel till she felt a draft sweep through the room and heard a soft voice singing an old Irish lullaby. Minerva grabbed her wand and cautiously walked to the nursery; she opened it to see a woman of medium height and size with dark brown curls rocking in the rocking chair and singing to two babies. The other children were sitting in their beds listening intently.

Seeing the children were not frightened or apparently in any immediate danger Minerva stayed by the door. The woman finished her lullaby and put the babies back in the cradle.

"That was really nice mummy. You did it just like grandma does," Natalie replied lying back in bed as the woman came over and kissed her head.

"Thank you my pet," the woman smiled. She then went around to the other boys and girl wishing them all a good night and tucking them in; she was just about to jump out the window when she heard a voice say, "Calypso don't go just yet."

The woman hesitated and asked, "What would be the point?"

"The point is that I have a daughter I've never met and I would greatly like to. Especially since I take care of her two daughters," Minerva softly replied placing a delicate hand on the woman's shoulder.

"Why would you want me?" the woman asked slowly tuning around but keeping her head down.

Minerva put a hand under her chin and lifted the woman's face to look her in the eye. She could see tears in Calypso's glowing blue eyes.

"I want you because I love you. You're one of my babies now and I love you," Minerva said holding the girl's face in her hands.

"I-I love you too mom," Calypso cried.

The two women embraced and cried as the children slept. After several minutes they broke apart and looked at each other. "I-I have to go," Calypso sniffed and wiping her eyes, "There's always a meeting on this night and we're supposed to be initiating some knew people."

"Be careful," Minerva whispered kissing her daughter's head.

"I will I promise," Calypso nodded and turned back to the window.

"Come back when ever you can. We'll leave the window open," Minerva replied.

"Thanks," the woman winked and jumped out the window. Minerva went up and saw a black bat fly through the night.

"Be careful dear one," Minerva whispered into the air.

* * *

okay so seriously her eyes really glow. Though it's easier to tell in the dark.


	7. The Boy Who Lived

After this the chapter's get longer. I hope you've like it so far.

Have any of you figured it out yet? If so brownie points for you. If Not...maybe the next chapter will help.

Disclaimer: you know the drill.

**Chapter 7: The Boy-who-Lived**

**October 31, 1981**

Calypso looked at the ruined house with sadness and apprehension. Her master…her husband was gone, but she knew he was not dead. He was merely diminished in body and power. She knew his deepest secrets and if she was ever to go home for good she knew she'd have to pave the way for Harry.

Poor Harry, she thought picking through the ruins of the home. Harry would grow up with muggles; muggles she knew that would never understand him but she trusted her father and mother. They were all she truly cared about in the world apart from her children. So it was with a sadness she took up the most hated wand in the wizarding world and left Godric's Hollow.

**November 1, 1981**

Minerva and Albus tiredly walked into their private quarters and sat on the couch. Neither one had wanted to leave little Harry at the Dursleys, but there was really no other safe alternative. So with heavy hearts they stared into the fire.

"Any other time this would be a warm moment, but sadly not tonight," came a tired voice from the shadows.

The two professors whipped around to see Calypso emerge from a corner of the room. "How long have you been here?" Albus asked standing up.

"As long as you have. I came only to say good bye," she replied.

"Whatever for? He's gone and you can home now," Minerva exclaimed.

"No mom I can not," she said shaking her head, "we both know he is not truly dead. He is merely biding his time and I must as well. I shall now go into hiding to keep the secrets till Harry is ready to defeat him. I came only to tell you and the girls to never take off the charms I gave you."

"We won't I promise," Minerva said giving her daughter a hug and kiss. Albus did as well and they watched as she jumped out of the window and disappeared from sight.

* * *

**1981--1991**

The years pass and the Dumbledores hear no word from Calypso. They received gifts on special occasions: birthdays, graduations, Christmas, anniversaries, etc. but nothing more.

In London; however, a small little boy with a lightening shape scar was always watched by a strange woman. A woman with odd blue eyes and dark brown hair. She never spoke to him, but every time Harry needed help she was there. She was always there helping him up or listening to his problems.

On more than one occasion he had thought she'd come in the house and healed him while he slept, but he never had any proof. And so his life went till he received a letter that changed his life forever.

**July 1992**

Harry returned home from his first year at Hogwarts to find the strange woman gone. Over the years he had nicknamed her 'Angel' because she was always there. Going to Hogwarts he had been certain she had to be magic for some of the things she did. He had waited all year to tell her what he'd learned.

'Angel' was the only one who ever listened to him. Of course she never spoke, but she always listened. He was vastly disappointed to find she had moved away over the school year. He didn't know who he'd talk to now and so hoped the summer would quickly end and he could return to his true home; Hogwarts.


	8. Angel Returns

Disclaimer: i own nothing.

so what would happen if they didn't go to the ministry? what if there was some interference?

**Chapter 8: Angel Returns**

**May 1995**

She was gone. Professor McGonagall the only light left in the school was gone. There was no longer any protection in the school from Umbridge. Oh how Harry wished 'Angel' would return. He knew she could fix this if only she were here. Instead no one was here. So it was with dread he went to his History of Magic OWL.

While taking the test he had a vision of Sirius being tortured. After the test he, Hermione, and Ron broke into Umbridge's office to contact someone for help. Everything went horribly wrong though, and now here he was tied to a chair with Hermione, Ron, Neville, Ginny, and Luna caught by the inquisitorial squad. Professor Snape had already come and gone and Harry hoped he'd gotten the message.

He now sat staring at Umbridge while she talked herself into using the Cruciatus curse on him. "Yes…it is for the greater good and what Cornelius doesn't know won't hurt him," Umbridge said to herself as she slowly lowered Fudge's picture and turned her wand on Harry.

"This is your last chance Mr. Potter. Tell me where Dumbledore is!"

"No," he said glaring at her.

"Very well." Harry braced himself as she raised her wand.

"Cruc…." "Expelliamus!" a voice shouted and blew threw the door while Umbridge's wand flew out of her hand.

"Incarcerus!" screamed another voice and Umbridge was tied to her desk.

Harry opened his eyes and looked to the door to see…. 'Angel!'

'Angel' was framed in the door way and he could see three men flanking her from behind. As the four moved in Harry could see four women behind them. Two of which he recognized as seventh year Ravenclaws Madeline and Cassie Masterson. The eight entered and immediately took control of the situation. 'Angel' untied Harry, the boys tied up the inquisitorial squad, and the two older girls had their wands trained on Umbridge. Madeline and Cassie stood by the Gryffindors; they were still in their pajamas.

"Is everyone all right?" 'Angel' asked looking over the Gryffindors and Ravenclaw.

"Yes we're fine," Hermione answered. Harry had seemed to have lost his speech capability.

"Good," the elder of the men nodded as 'Angel' turned her attention to the pink toad.

"Ms. Dolores Jane Umbridge I presume," the woman said icily.

"Y-yes."

"I highly doubt you know of us, but that scarcely matters," the woman said twirling her wand, "what does matter is what happened to this school. Now you will answer my questions truthfully will you not?"

Umbridge's eyes darted over the six and decided it best to go along. She nodded.

"Good. Now did you or did you not send Albus Dumbledore into exile and make him a wanted man?"

"I did."

"And did you or did you not fire four stunners at Minerva McGonagall there by sending her to St. Mungo's nearly dead?" At this question the room became considerably colder as though Dementors were right outside the door. Eight pairs of eyes were boring into Dolores very soul scorching her and making her feel as though she were being tortured.

"I-I-I d-did," Dolores stuttered.

'Angel's' eyes fluttered to the seven she'd entered with and saw them all nod before turning her wand on the woman.

"You are the stupidest person I have ever met. For firing at Minerva you have declared yourself enemies of all eight of us and just signed you own death certificate," 'Angel' hissed, "Your only chance of redemption would be to revoke all your idiotic decrees by morning and leave the castle as well…if you don't well let's just say…," the rest she whispered in Umbridge's ear so the children couldn't here; but whatever she said made Dolores's eyes bulge and the others snicker.

When the woman leaned up she nodded to the men to let the Slytherins go and untie Umbridge before looking to the children.

"Mr. Longbottom, Miss Lovegood, and Miss Weasley you will kindly return to your common rooms. Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, and Miss Granger you will kindly follow us." They all dumbly nodded and left the office.

* * *

The Golden Trio followed the eight strangers out onto the grounds and towards the Whomping Willow. One of the men threw a rock at the knotted spot and the tree froze giving them the chance to get into the tunnel and up to the Shrieking Shack. Once inside they lit some candles and conjured some chairs. The eight sat across from the trio. The strangers sat with 'Angel' in the middle and descended in what appeared to be part birth order and part level of command on either side.

There was a silence that gave the trio ample time to look the others over. First there was 'Angel' looking almost the same as when she had kept watch over her Harry. Of course the years had done their damage; she had some wrinkles and few greys ran threw her dark brown braid. Harry had never realized before but the odd look her eyes had was due to the fact that they glowed. She was dressed in a black dress, boots, and cloak.

Seated on 'Angel's' right was the elder of the men. His black hair was cut very short and his blue eyes held a certain wisdom to them. His face was set in a grim expression. He was dressed in black boots and pants with a brown button down shirt and a brown over robe. Next to him was a woman with the same hair as 'Angel's' though hers had no grey. Her eyes were a deep chocolate brown and she wore her hair in a loose ponytail. Her expression was a cocky smirk as she slouched in her chair. She wore dark designer jeans, stiletto boots, and a low cut white blouse with a black cloak. Next to her sat a man younger than the others. His hair was auburn and held back with a ribbon; and he had a benign smile on his face. His blue eyes twinkled insanely as he sat with his head in his hand. He wore khaki shorts, combat boots, and a green t-shirt with a brown cloak. Seated next to him was Cassie. She was curled up in her chair resting her head on the arm of it. Her long auburn hair was held in two braids but her green eyes held an alertness vastly different from her posture. She was dressed in yellow pajamas that had small tabby cats all over them and yellow slippers.

To 'Angel's' left sat a woman with a very sweet expression that slightly put the trio to ease. Her hair was held back in a green barrette and was as black as night. Her eyes were as green as emeralds and she sat with great posture and elegance. She wore black heels and a brown off the shoulder dress with a green cloak. Beside her was a man that looked exactly like the other his age. The only difference was that his nose was crooked where the other auburn haired man's was straight. This man had is auburn hair pulled back with a ribbon and his blue eyes held the same twinkle. He also had the same smile and sat in the same position. He; however, was dressed in khaki pants, with brown tennis shoes, and a blue t-shirt with a brown cloak. Next to him was Madeline. She, like Cassie, was curled up in her chair but unlike Cassie was quietly dozing. Her blue eyes hidden from the others and her auburn hair held in two braids. She was wearing purple pajamas with little monkeys all over them and brown slippers.

After what felt like hours 'Angel' finally addressed the trio. "It was extremely foolish of you lot to break into Professor Umbridge's office," she began, "surely you realized it was a trick the Dark Lord was using to get you to come to him."

"What if it is!? I'm supposed to sit by and watch him be killed!?" Harry exclaimed angrily jumping from his chair.

"Sit down!" 'Angel' commanded in a tone that left no room for disobedience.

Harry begrudgingly obliged but still fumed. "Oh can't you get him to stop pouting mother," sighed the brown eyed woman, "he looks like some petulant child!"

"My pet I can not get him to do anything he doesn't want to even if I tell him Sirius is fine," 'Angel' laughed.

"Uh Calypso I think Maddi has fallen asleep," one of the auburn haired men replied as he lightly poked at the young girl.

"Well just leave her be," 'Angel' replied, "we'll wake her later."

"Uh excuse me," Hermione started but blushed furiously and silenced when seven of the heads turned their eyes to her.

"Yes Miss Granger what is it?" asked the ebony haired woman. Her voice was distinctly reminiscent of someone they knew.

"W-well…who exactly are you. And what exactly is going on here?" Hermione asked gaining back her curiosity.

"I wondered when one of them would ask. You think it'd be Harry since he knows you Cay," the black haired man laughed.

"Well in Harry's defense he is mad that his 'Angel' yelled at him and called him foolish," the other auburn haired man laughed.

"All right you lot that is quite enough. We are here for a specific purpose after all," 'Angel' snapped and immediately the teasing stopped. The woman stood up from her chair and walked over to Harry.

"Do you remember me?" she asked the teen. She didn't really need to ask but wanted to all the same.

"How could I forget," he angrily snapped but then is features softened as he looked into her glowing eyes and smiled, "you listened when no one else would." She smiled down at him and patted his shoulder. "Will you now listen to us and hold judgment till after we've explained," she asked? He nodded and sat up straighter in his chair as she walked back to her chair. She sat with both grace and elegance and eyed the trio.

"I believe the first thing that needs to be said is that Cassie and Madeline are not Mastersons," she began, "Masterson was my birth mother's maiden name and we only use it for protection. We will quickly introduce ourselves and tell you about us." The Gryffindors dumbly nodded and waited.

"Good. I'll go first," the black haired man replied. The eight had agreed that Calypso should be last for obvious reasons. "My name is Robert Wayne Dumbledore," he said standing up, "I'm thirty years old and work in Romania with the Dragon Sanctuary. I was in Gryffindor and feel I have to say that you guys have gotten way to careless over the years. As for my parents…Albus and Minerva should have retired years ago. Why they stay with you knuckle heads I'll never know." He then sat down and the ebony haired woman stood up.

"Hello all," she greeted happily, "My name's Rachel Clarissa Dumbledore and I'm twenty-seven. I work as a candy girl in Honeyduke's. I was also in Gryffindor and I just want to say that Minerva and Albus are very proud of all of you and always count you three in with the rest of us when they talk about their children." She winked to the trio and sat down as the two red heads stood up.

"Greetings knuckle heads!" they said in unison. "I'm David Maurice Dumbledore," said the one in the green t-shirt. "I'm Wesley Samuel Dumbledore," the one in the blue shirt said. "We're twenty, we're twins, we're Gryffindors, and we work at Zonko's! We just want to say that we love the Weasley Twins and can't wait for their shop to open," they said in unison and sat back down as the trio were grinning madly at least until Cassie cleared her throat.

"I'm Cassie Marissa Dumbledore, I'm eighteen, and I'm in Ravenclaw. I have nothing left to say but good night," she crisply replied and curled up; catlike in the chair and went to sleep. Her back to the trio.

It was then the two brunettes stood up. "My name is Natalie Maria Dumbledore-Riddle. I'm twenty-seven and a Slytherin. My parents…this is my mom," she said taking the elder woman's arm, "and I hate my father. I ask only that you kill him as soon as possible Harry." She gave Harry a piercing look and sat back down and laid her head on Robert's shoulder.

"The sleepy little one here," the elder woman said walking to the other side of the room and running a hand over the child's head "is my youngest child…Madeline Brittney Dumbledore-Riddle. She's eighteen and a Ravenclaw. She's like her grandfather; loves to act like a child when ever she can." She smiled fondly at her baby and turned to look at the trio. They wore faces of shock, anger, and confusion.

"So who are you?" Harry asked unwilling to believe the woman that protected him when he was little was the Dark Lord's wife.

"My name is Calypso Morgana Dumbledore-Riddle. I'm sixty-three and I never went to Hogwarts. Years ago when I was angry and foolish I made the worst mistake I could….I-I married the Dark Lord," she quivered and slowly sat in her chair.

"All this time…." Harry softly said shaking his head and then exploded, "ALL THIS TIME I THOUGHT I COUD TRUST YOU!! I TOLD YOU EVERYTHING WHEN I WAS LITTLE! I PUT MY DEEPEST CONFIDENCE IN YOU AND ALL THIS TIME YOU'VE BEEN MARRIED TO THE MAN THAT MURDERED MY FAMILY!"

"Harry calm down please," Hermione urged grabbing his arm. She knew there had to be an explanation. But Harry forcefully shook her loose and advanced on the elder woman his wand drawn.

"What were you there for!? Where you just like Mrs., Figg…sent to watch me!! Were you sent to see what kind of wards Dumbledore had set up around me! Were you sent to kill me?" he screamed pointing the wand at her throat.

"Don't be stupid boy," Robert growled glaring at the young teen. "If she had wanted to kill you she would have done it years ago. If she had wanted to let down the wards so the death eaters or the Dark Lord could have gotten to you it would have been only too easy."

"The simple fact of the matter is that you are only alive now because of her," Rachel hissed also glaring at him.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked never dropping his wand or taking his eyes off of Calypso; though four of the strangers were giving him deathly glares.

"Calypso is a genius with charms and enchantments. She could have taken the wards around your house down in the blink of an eye. Blood or no; but she didn't. Instead she used her own blood…the blood of a Dumbledore…the blood of Merlin to strengthen them," David said with no trace of humor in his eyes.

"The blood of Merlin?" Hermione's voice squeaked from behind.

"Yes," Wesley nodded, "The Dumbledores are direct decedents of Merlin. We're like is great-great-great-great-great grandkids…or something like that; I forget."

"Why?" Harry asked lowering his wand though his eyes and voice were till very harsh.

"Because I want my husband dead just as much… if not more than anyone else. Because it was the least I could do for what I've done," Calypso softly replied and then looked up at Harry with tear filled eyes, "Because my true mother…Minerva made me promise to do what I could to keep you safe."

This last statement made Harry crack. His gaze softened and he stowed his wand in his back pocket before dropping to his knees and crying into her lap. How could he stay angry with the only person in his childhood that ever showed him any love or care? He couldn't. He made a silent vow to himself right then and there that he'd do what ever it took to get rid of Voldemort.

"I'm so sorry Angel," Harry sniffed once he'd stopped crying.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Harry," Calypso sighed.

"Yes but still…" "Still nothing. You're a great kid and you can do anything you set your mind to," she explained wiping away his tears. Harry nodded and smiled as she pulled him in for a hug. It was then a feather flashed in a flame in the middle of the room. Everyone watched it fall to the ground not saying a word.

Eventually Calypso stood up; pulling Harry with her and the others followed suit. "David, Wesley you get these three and the girls back to their dorms," Robert said.

"Will do Robbie," David nodded as he and his brother picked up Cassie and Madeline's sleeping forms and ushered the trio back through the tunnel.

Harry stopped at the entrance and turned back to look at the other four. "Where will you lot go?" he asked locking eyes with Calypso.

"We're going to check on Minerva, but you can find Calypso outside by the Forbidden Forest tomorrow after your meeting with the Headmaster," Robert replied pulling a port key out of his pocket. They all touched it and disappeared.


	9. Horcurxes Chat

**Chapter 9: Horcurxes **

Harry was mad to say the least. He was simply and utterly furious with the headmaster for keeping such a thing as a prophecy about him and the dark lord from him for so long. The only thing now keeping him from screaming in anger and frustration was his search for Calypso. He desperately wanted to talk to her; he knew she'd listen.

He had come straight outside after his meeting and had spent the better part of two hours looking for her but with no luck. He had just consented to defeat and was going to sit under a tree and wait for her when he heard a voice from above say, "Oh come now young lion surely life is not all that terrible."

Harry looked up to see Calypso sitting in a high tree branch softly smiling at him. "How'd you get up there?"

"Just because I'm not a teenager anymore doesn't mean I'm and old woman," she laughed, "I can still climb with the best of them."

"Could you come down?"

"I suppose," she shrugged and jumped off the branch landing softly on her feet.

She sat next to Harry next to the tree Indian style. He eyed her amusedly. Today she was dressed in black shorts and a red peasant top with black timberlands. Her hair was in a side ponytail.

"You certainly don't seem like a sixty-three year old woman. And you don't much act like or dress like one either," he replied.

"You've seen half of who I sprung from…are you really surprised when a man that's 110 eats more sweets than most five year-olds do in their life time," she asked?

"Not really. Though considering where you come from I'm not surprised you keep secrets," he said moodily.

"He only did it at an attempt to give you a normal life. Of course some things just don't go as planned," she sighed.

"Tell me about it," he sighed, "so what did you want to see me for?"

"Anything you want. I figured you'd want an ear to rant to that would just listen," she shrugged.

"Why? When I'm sure you already know," he replied, "How much does Voldemort know?"

"He knows a child born as the seventh month dies is his equal and will lead to his demise. He knows nothing more and will never know," she answered, "It was his own mistake that made you his equal. If he'd really thought about it he would have never gone after your parents that night. But like always…my husband is not the brightest tool in the shed."

Harry gave a light chuckle at this. Then for some reason unbeknownst to him he laid his head on her shoulder. Calypso in turn putting an arm around him and started to lightly scratch his head. "What's your mum like?"

"You already know what she's like," Calypso chuckled.

"No I mean your real mom. Dumbledore's first wife," he replied.

"Minerva is my real mom Harry. As far as I'm concerned she is. The woman that gave birth to me is just that…the woman that birthed me," she sighed, "Carrie Masterson divorced my father, took me to France, and forced me to be some perfect little Princess. You know I lived in a two story house decorated like Umbridge's office for sixteen years. I hate pink!" Harry chuckled. "Carrie only took me because she knew she could get anything she wanted from father just for a few visits during the year. I was really bitter about it and couldn't understand why Albus wouldn't stand up for himself," she sighed, "so I ran away after she died and I finished college and joined the death eaters. I intrigued Riddle for some reason I have know idea and he married me. The only way for me to get out of the marriage is if he dies. I doubt you've ever heard of anyone that would be ecstatic to be a widow."

"Not really," he said shaking his head.

"Well that's why I've worked to help you," she continued, "Have you ever heard of Horcurxes?"

"No," he said shaking his head against her, "what are they?"

"A piece of your soul bound in an object of your choice. It is a way to obtain immortality, but to do so you must commit an unspeakable act. You must kill someone their by dislodging the piece of your soul," she explained.

"That's horrible, but why are you telling me this?"

"That is why he could come back Harry," she replied looking at the castle.

Harry jumped up and looked her in the eyes. "He's made a Horcrux?"

"He made six. Himself being the seventh," she replied, "He always had a thing for the number seven. Believed it to be lucky or some such nonsense."

"But how am I supposed to get rid of him if he can come back with those things?" Harry asked searching her glowing eyes for answers.

"If you destroy them you can weaken him and there by…."

"There by destroying him!" Harry exclaimed jumping up, "That's brilliant. But where do I start?"

"Think back Harry. For six years you've escaped the dark lord's grasp each time learning something new. What have you learn?" she said uncrossing her legs and crossing them the other way.

She sat quietly and watched him with mild interest as he paced before her and mumbled to himself. "The stone…definite immortality but destroyed….a parasite with unicorn blood….Horcurxes…my blood cancels mum's spell…the prophecy…the," he abruptly stopped and his musings and kneeled in front of Calypso.

"You knew didn't you? You knew all along how to cancel the blood wards," he said looking into her eyes. In then he saw sorry, regret, and something he wasn't quite sure of.

"Yes," she sighed and placed a hand to her temple, "I was the one that told him your blood could bring him back to power…but I did not tell him the whole thing."

"What does that mean?"

"True he needed your blood to bring himself back, but it is my blood and your skill that still keeps you from his grasp. As long as there is but one Dumbledore still alive you can not be completely touched by him," she replied.

"And the diary…it screamed when I stabbed it. That was a Horcrux wasn't it?"

"Yes," she nodded looking back into his green eyes.

"Okay so that's one of six down," he nodded sitting Indian style across from her, "That's great but how the bloody hell am I suppose to know where the others are. Or even what they are!"

"Ah," she grinned, "that is where I come in. Being married to the Dark Lord for more than forty years gives me certain privileges. And being skilled in knowledge of such things that even he does not know gives me his trust in those privileges."

"Such as…"

"Such as knowing where each and every Horcrux is and how to get past the curses that protect them," she smirked.

"Great then we can go and get them and then get Voldemort!" he exclaimed jumping up and reaching out for her. She declined his offer and remained seated.

"I've been working all these years toward that. Apart from my husband himself there is but one left and he is the only one that can get rid of it," she sighed staring towards the lake.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked confused as he stood in front of her with his arms crossed.

"Harry…what did the last of the prophecy say?"

"That neither can live while the other survives but I don't see what…" She looked up at him with unshed tears in her eyes and nodded.

Harry was shocked to say the least. He slowly sank to his knees and stared down at his hands. "H-How is that possible?" he stammered willing it not to be true.

"A curse more unforgivable than anything else and the love of a mother," she answered.

"I-I can't believe it," he cried.

"Of course not," she cried pulling him into her lap. His head rested on her chest. "No sane person could. It's not right either. It's unfair someone as wonderful as you as to face something like this so young, but it's no less true. And I have every faith that you will win," she said kissing his head.

"But what if…"

"Harry you must not think about what ifs. They only hinder what needs to be done. The only thing you should think on his how better life will be when you win. And you will," she said wiping away his tears.

"How can you be so sure?" he sniffed looking in to her glowing eyes.

"Because of all the mistakes I made in life the one I didn't was protecting you. I wouldn't have done it if I didn't think you stood a chance," she said smiling at him and kissing his head again.

"Thanks Angel. That really means a lot," he sniffed. She only nodded as a spark shot from the tallest tower of the castle and a flaming feather appeared before them.

* * *

Yeah? Nay? Review!


	10. The Battle for Angel Or Final Battle

Disclaimer: not mine

I rather like this story. I hope you ppl do too.

**Chapter 10: The Battle for Angel (also…The Final Battle)**

"Thanks Angel. That really means a lot," he sniffed. She only nodded as a spark shot from the tallest tower of the castle and a flaming feather appeared before them.

"Harry we have to go. Now!" Calypso exclaimed standing up and pulling him with her. She started jogging toward the castle her wand a loft as the glow in her eyes intensified.

"Why? What's the matter?" Harry asked running beside her.

"They've come looking for me. We have to end this tonight," she said running towards the lake. She skidded to a halt and Harry ran straight into her. He peeked around her and saw hundreds of death eaters storming the castle with goblins, hags, werewolves, giants, and other creatures Harry couldn't identify.

"Come on Harry follow me," she said ducking behind a near by wall. They crept along the edge of the castle till they came to a large bush. Calypso pulled back part of it to reveal a part of the castle stone that was unlike the rest. She tapped the stone five times with her wand and whispered, "Blood of Merlin." The wall slid aside to reveal a secret passageway. Calypso and Harry followed it up to the portrait of a beautiful young woman with flaming red hair and the bluest of eyes. Her expression was one of great concern as she looked at the two intruders.

"It's started and the children are still in the castle. What ever will we do niece?" the portrait asked looking at Calypso.

"If you can Ariana you must get word to the other portraits and statues. Tell them it is their duty to protect the children while we protect the school," she replied.

"Of course, of course. We will try to keep the younger ones in classrooms and dormitories," the picture nodded and swung open into a large bedroom decorated in deep Gryffindor colors.

"What was this? And who was that?" Harry asked brushing the dust off his pants and looking around.

"Minerva and Albus's private rooms. And that was a picture of my Aunt Ariana. Dad's sister. Now come on," she said pulling him toward the full length mirror, "this leads to her private quarters." They stepped through the mirror; it felt like going through water, and came out in a dark bedroom with a tartan bedspread. They continued on through her private office and out into the corridor where they saw people running and dodging spells.

"Stay close to me Harry," she said and joined in the battle.

Harry followed suit; always keeping a look out for her. The battle waged for hours. Harry seeing his friends and fellow students falling down around him. He saw teachers too.

It was all too much and he didn't feel he could go on anymore but each time Calypso would grab him and scream words of encouragement as she fought off the oncoming numbers. It was soon too great for her as well and when she saw Robert fall clutching his arm and writhing in pain that's when she snapped.

"ENOUGH!!" she screamed.

The sounds of her voice reverberated off the walls and everything became eerily quiet. With the glow of pure hatred in her eyes; Calypso grabbed Harry's arm and levitated into the air. She floated through the halls where they saw many of their fallen comrades and only stopped when they reached the main corridor. Here they hovered five feet above the ground as Calypso mumbled a Snorus charm on herself and spoke in cold and calm voice. It was much calmer than she was feeling at the moment.

"This has gone on long enough Voldemort. There will be no more innocent blood spilt today. Harry and I are here and waiting." After saying her peace Calypso lifted the charm on herself and she and Harry gently landed on the ground.

"This must end tonight Harry. Are you ready?" she asked as they waited.

"I-I think so. Yes I am," he decided.

"I'll be with you the whole time," she smiled and gave his hand a squeeze. The duo waited for just a minute more before they received a reply.

"My, what have we here," said a cold voice from the bottom of the steps, "If it isn't my lovely wife and the boy-who-lived."

"Voldemort," Harry hissed firmly gripping his wand.

"No, no Potter we can't have that," Voldemort hissed as two death eaters came out behind them and grabbed Harry and Calypso. "I can't have you harming my daughters now can I?" Voldemort laughed a heartless laugh as Bellatrix Lestrange came out from behind him hold Natalie and Madeline by their hair.

Harry looked down at them and saw that Natalie had a look of pure loathing on her face while tears of fear streaked Madeline's. He stole a quick glance to Calypso and saw her face drain of all color, but her voice was just as cold and calm as before. "Leave them alone Voldemort. They have nothing to do with this."

"Oh but they have everything to do with this. Both times you left me and returned in tears saying my heir had died and both times I had believed you. Now here I find out that you lied and I do indeed have children. It's a pity they are both girls," he sighed running a long white finger down Madeline's cheek. The girl whimpered while her sister lunged for the Dark Lord, but was forcefully jerked back by Bellatrix.

"Do you see what your blasted father has done," Voldemort suddenly screamed, "My own children are terrified of me when they should look to me for guidance!"

"No Voldemort," she said quietly, "They fear you because of what you have done and become. You murder and torture innocent people for no reason at all."

"Why you insolent fool!" he screamed and pointed his wand at her.

Pain shot through Calypso's body making her feel like hundreds of knives were stabbing her; but she did not scream or break. She stood resolutely as a lone tear streaked down her face.

"So I see you're still accustomed to me," Voldemort said with a smirk, "I wonder if the girls are?" He turned his wand toward Madeline.

Harry was panicking; he didn't know what to do. As the wand came closer to Madeline Harry struggled to free himself but as Voldemort readied the spell time see to stop.

Calypso broke free of her holders grasp, pulled a small dagger out of her boot, and threw it toward the three women. The knife went straight into Bellatrix's heart and as she fell Voldemort shot the killing curse at Calypso. Harry watched as she slowly fell to the ground and rolled half way down the stairs. She landed with her back up as the green light shot over her and hit the death eater in the chest. It was then Harry saw the knife in her back.

"You bastard!" Harry screamed breaking free of the other death eater. He ran to where Calypso lay and screamed, "Avada Kedva!"

Voldemort shot a spell also and the hall was filled with a brilliant green light as screams filled the castle and everyone that could ran to the entrance.

Minerva and Albus reached the top of the stairs just as the light dissipated and people could see what had happened. Minerva's had went to her throat when she saw Calypso lying on the steps with a knife in her back and Harry next to her. Their hands were touching. Down at the bottom of the stairs laid the bodies of Bellatrix Lestrange and Lord Voldemort their cold eyes blank of all life. Natalie and Madeline were making their way up the stairs as Albus and Minerva made their way down. Everyone watched with bated breath and prayed the heroes of their world were still alive.


	11. Home For Good

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Hope you guys and gals have enjoyed this.

**Chapter 11: Home for Good**

He was awake? That much was certain but why he didn't know. All Harry knew was that he was alive and lying on a bed. He slowly opened his eyes and looked for his glasses. Finding them he placed the glasses on his nose and looked around him. He slowly eased himself into a sitting position and realized he was in the Hospital Wing.

All around him he saw the wounded people from the battle. He saw many he recognized but none that he had hoped to see. He was starting to think that they hadn't survived when all of a sudden the double doors opened and revealed the twelve people he wanted most to see. As they smiled and made their way over Harry was given a quick few minutes to see what damage the battle had done.

Ron and Hermione had a few cuts and bruises that were healing but nothing to serious. Wesley was hobbling on a pair of crutches and had his left ankle wrapped up. David was sporting a slight limp but seemed fine. Minerva had a patch on her cheek that Harry could see a bit of blood still looking through. Natalie and Madeline were a bit banged up but nothing to terrible. The others had different parts of themselves bandaged up but the most noticeable were Robert and Calypso. Both were seated in wheelchairs though they had the largest grins of the others.

Calypso had her arm in a sling and though the blue night gown she wore covered it; Harry was certain her torso was wrapped up. Robert had on green pajama bottoms and his leg was propped up and in a cast. His arm and shoulder were also wrapped up and there was a cut over his right eye. The twelve walked or wheeled up to his bed and beamed at him, but it was Calypso that spoke first.

"Well done Harry. I knew you had it any you," she said taking one of his hands in her.

"Thanks. Angel I could have never done it without you," Harry replied.

She smiled and rolled her eyes. "Will you ever quit calling me that?"

"Probably not," he said sheepishly. The others laughed and gave their congratulations as well till Poppy and some other healers came by and checked on all of them.

When the healers had gone Madeline sat on the end of Harry's bed with Cassie and asked, "What do we do now?"

"Well I think after a much deserved and long vacation everyone will return to their lives. Harry will come back to school and the rest of us to work or in some cases the university," Albus said looking at the two girls on the bed.

"But what about mom?" Natalie asked turning to look at her mother who was having a whispered conversation with Robert.

"I suspect Mrs. Riddle will adopted a young boy with a lighting shaped scar and go back to her home," Albus said with a twinkle as he looked at Calypso. She in turn looked to the others saying, "It's a novel idea but," she then turned to Harry and asked, "What do you think?"

"What do you mean?" he asked confusedly looking at the adults.

"How would you like to return to Pivet Drive to live at Number Eleven instead of Number Four?" she explained looking in his eyes.

Harry eagerly agreed and pulled Calypso into as much of a hug as he could.

As they pulled apart Albus beamed at Calypso and said, "I always knew you'd find a way back home."


	12. Epilogue25 Years Later

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

And so the story ends.

**Epilogue: Twenty-Five Years Later…**

Bent over from age and dependent on a cane, a woman paced in front of the fire place of her grandson's home. It was getting on close to three in the afternoon and she was most anxious. Scattered around where the woman paced were her children, grandchildren, and even a few great grandchildren. They were all amusedly watching the woman that was the head of the family.

"You act as though this is your first time despite all the ones around you," laughed a man with dark hair lightly streaked with grey and vibrant green eyes.

"I know that Robert but this is different for obvious reasons," the elderly woman snapped irritably.

"Different how? This will be the fourth if I'm not mistaken," said a man with auburn hair and twinkling blue eyes.

"I know that Wesley but still," the woman sighed and looked around the room. She started on her right and made her way to the left.

In the large recliner sat her eldest, Calypso. The woman was not much younger than her and her dark brown hair had dulled to a light brown color with streaks of grey. Her eyes were still a bright blue and continued to glow. She was lounging in the chair with two of her own grandchildren reading them a story. Seated on the couch were Natalie, Cassie, Wesley, and Madeline. In a love seat next to them were David, Robert, and Natalie. They all aged well still looking remarkable the same. Of course some had greys and lines but none so much as her.

The woman turned from them to look at her own reflection in the mirror over the mantle. She had considerably more wrinkle and lines in her face and hands. Her hair was no longer black but completely grey. She had aged but still held the grace and elegance her husband had always loved. Her husband. He had died fifteen years ago; a happy old man in his bed.

The old woman tuned back around and smiled at all the faces. The happy and free faces of her children, their spouses, her grandchildren, their spouses, and her great grandchildren. She was just about to say something when the door t the sitting room burst open and a man with messy jet black hair, dark green eyes, a lighting shaped scar, and round glasses entered the room. He wore a face filled with pride as he kissed both the elder woman's cheek and Calypso's.

"Angel, Gran, we want you two to see her first," he said looking between the two women.

Both agreed and followed the man out of the room, down the hall, and into a bedroom where they saw a tired but happy woman with flaming red hair and hazel eyes holding a small blanketed bundle. The man went to his wife and took the bundle from her arms to lay it in Calypso's. She slowly undid part of the blanket to reveal a beautiful baby girl with messy black curls and drake green eyes.

Ginning madly the man said, "Angel and Gran allow me to introduce you to Minerva Calypso Potter."

"She's beautiful Harry," Calypso whispered.

"Congratulations Harry," the elder woman said with tears in her eyes.

"Thanks Minerva," Harry grinned.

Ginny Weasley Potter looked on with much happiness. Her husband had a family that loved him and he had a family to love. The world was right; it was good and Harry's scar had not burned in twenty-five years.


End file.
